


【JayTim】Unspeakable at the World's End

by kizuna030



Category: DCU
Genre: Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Set after DCeased unkillable and Hope at the World's End, So...Spoiler alert
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25337569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kizuna030/pseuds/kizuna030
Summary: Jason最終沒能和Tim說出口。Jason never told Tim about his feeling.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Kudos: 16





	【JayTim】Unspeakable at the World's End

**Author's Note:**

> ＊DCeased劇透有！！
> 
> ＊DCeased劇透有！！
> 
> ＊DCeased劇透有！！
> 
> ＊篇名靈感來自 DCeased: Unkillable + DCeased: Hope at the World's End

Jason Todd最先埋葬的Bruce Wayne，然後是Dick Grayson，最後才是Tim Drake。他從來沒有想過自己有一天，會埋葬他們的屍體。Bruce是他的父親、導師、混蛋，以及蝙蝠俠。Dick是他的兄弟、夜翼，以及那個有機會長大的男孩。Jason雖然不曾承認，但是他一直都很羨慕對方是唯一一個有機會成長的人。Bruce在成為蝙蝠俠以前，他根本沒有時間享受他的童年。然而Dick不一樣，雖然他是第一任羅賓，但Bruce和Alfred Pennyworth一直確保Dick可以在打擊罪犯的同時，擁有一個相對正常的童年。

Jason本來也有機會成為這樣的人，不一定像Dick的那樣，但他知道他至少會有一個好的童年。可他的天真及快樂，都在他16歲的時候，被炸毀在埃塞俄比亞的倉庫裡。靠著蝙蝠洞中的監控，他大概知道了事情發生的始末。可那又如何，他的家人已經死了。他看著仍然躺在血泊中了無生氣的Tim，氧化過的鮮血早就凝固成黑。

他蹲在Tim的屍體旁，小心地掃開黏在他臉上的髮絲，Jason仍然可以在那灰白的臉上看出當年第一次見到他的模樣。從他第一次看到Tim的時候，儘管剛在拉撤路之池復活的他充滿了怒氣，他仍然察覺到男生長了一副可愛的臉蛋，直到後來他才知道自己對對方懷有的心意。當然在那段時間，他確實有想過要殺死這個替代品，然而怒火平息以後，他在心中只感覺到對Tim的好感。

「Tim……」直到他喚出了男孩的名字，他才意識到自己的聲音透露出一絲脆弱。在他復活之後，他並不想再看到還有羅賓的其中一個原因是，他知道當羅賓的風險有多大，受傷總是少不免的，甚至和死亡擦邊也是經常發生的事情。Jason嘆了一口氣，諷刺的是Tim是因為自己才會成為羅賓。天知道他甚至想要讓Tim成為自己的羅賓，這讓他才能保養這個未成年的男生，而不會讓他淪落到這個地步。

在Tim活著的時候，Jason從未對他說過一分自己對他所抱有的感受，現在他也不會知道自己的感情會否得到回應。也許人生一大錯覺就是，他們還有時間，而Jason應該要比任何人都更了解這是個錯覺。也許唯一值得慶幸的是，至少在Tim死亡前，他和Jason的關係幾乎可以「親密」來形容。他和Tim的關係，和他和Dick或是Tim和Dick的關係並不一樣，涉及到Dick的話，他們的關係是兄弟關係，可是Jason對Tim的感情早就超越了家人的界限，所以他並不是他的兄弟。他也無意識地用暗戀者的態度，來對待Tim。

「Tim，我……該死……」本想在這個時候把心意說出口，Jason卻無法開口，一切都已經沒有意義了。不同於對Bruce和Dick的態度，Jason在下葬Tim之前，簡單地把他身體髒了的地方擦乾淨，在冰冷的唇上留下最初，也是最後的吻。他希望其他宇宙的自己，可以好好地面對自己的感情，不要像現在的他一樣。即使知道死人不會感受到痛楚，Jason還是小心翼翼地把Tim放到為他挖下的坑裡。

他把泥土散到Tim的身上，一點一點地看著那讓他喜愛不已的男生，逐漸消失在自己的面前。Jason埋葬的不止是Tim的屍首，還有自己的感情。直到屬於男生已經被完全埋藏，Jason才坐在Tim的墳前，在他的簡陋的墓碑上刻上最後的字眼。

Tim Drake.

Friend.

Robin.

The Best of Us.

**Author's Note:**

> 當然在我角度裡，他們是雙向的啦！！
> 
> Tim生賀也準備好了！是甜甜甜甜甜的！！！
> 
> 啊，DCeased真的給了我太多感受了，暴風哭泣嗚嗚嗚嗚
> 
> The Best of Us. 這句話真的好痛嗚嗚嗚


End file.
